Schwarze Sonne
Die Schwarze Sonne war ein Verbrechersyndikat, das jahrhundertelang die Unterwelt der Galaxis dominierte und kontrollierte. Es war eine strikt hierarchisch aufgebaute Organisation mit einem perfekten Spionagenetz, einem Geheimdienst, der dem des Imperiums in nichts nachstand, und einer eigenen Flotte. Diese Macht und dieser Einfluß waren es, die dem aufstrebenden Kanzler Palpatine bereits zu Zeiten der Galaktischen Republik ein Dorn im Auge waren. Mit Beginn seiner Machtergreifung versuchte er deswegen, die Organsation zu schwächen, um sie schließlich zu zerschlagen, da er eine solche zweite Macht nicht im Untergrund des Imperiums dulden konnte. Berühmtester Unterlord und damit Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne war der Falleen-Prinz Xizor, der die Organisation im imperialen Zeitalter auf den Höhepunkt ihrer Macht führte. Nach seinem gewaltsamen Tod fand sie nie wieder zu alter Stärke zurück und verlor schließlich ihre beherrschende Rolle, die sie so viele Jahre in der galaktischen Unterwelt gespielt hatte. Organisation thumb|right|Hauptschiffe der Schwarzen Sonne: [[Interceptor IV Fregatten.]] Die Schwarze Sonne wurde von einem "Unterlord" regiert. Dieser stellte die absolute und uneingeschränkte Autorität dar; sein Wort war Gesetz und er bestimmte über alle Angelegenheiten, die die Organisation betrafen. Ihm unterstellt war ein Rat aus neun Vigos oder Leutnants. Der Ehrentitel "Vigo" leitete sich aus dem alt-tionesischen Wort für "Neffe" ab und sollte nach außen hin den Eindruck von Geschlossenheit und familiärem Zusammenhalt vermitteln. Jeder Vigo war für ein spezielles "Fachgebiet" zuständig, wie z.B. den Drogen-, Sklaven- oder Waffenhandel oder das Glücksspiel. Die Vigos trugen für ihre Bereiche die Verantwortung und mußten dem Unterlord regelmäßig Bericht erstatten. Ihre Position war trotz der Verantwortung, die sie im Zweifelsfall beim Versagen ihren Kopf kosten konnte, mit großer Macht und entsprechendem Wohlstand verbunden, so dass nur vertrauenswürdige und besonders geprüfte Mitglieder der Organisation diese hohe Position erreichen konnten. thumb|left|Alexi Garyn, Unterlord bis 33 VSY. Vigos rekrutierten sich entweder aus den regulären Mitgliedern, die vom Kleinkriminellen und Schmuggler bis hin zum einflußreichen Geschäftsmann reichten, oder erbten ihren Titel von ihren Vätern oder Müttern, die ihre Kinder von Geburt an nur auf diese Aufgabe vorbereiteten. Beim Tod eines Vigos wurde sein Nachfolger von den verbliebenen Vigos nominiert; die endgültige Entscheidung traf der Unterlord. Die Schwarze Sonne konnte auf ein galaxisweites Mitarbeiternetz zurückgreifen; neben Kriminellen arbeiteten auch zahlreiche andere Berufsgruppen wie Mechaniker, Bedienstete, Ingenieure und Piloten für die Organisation, um die aufwändige Maschinerie in Gang zu halten und ihre Anlagen, Gebäude und Schiffe zu warten. Viele wußten nicht einmal, dass sie für die Schwarze Sonne arbeiteten, weil die umständlichen Kontaktwege und der Gebrauch von Mittelsmännern so perfektioniert waren, dass die Spur zu den Hintermännern oft vollkommen verwischt wurde. Auch gab es legale Tarnfirmen und Unternehmen (wie XTS - Xizor Transport Systems), die als Arbeit- oder Auftraggeber fungierten, in Wahrheit aber der Geldwäsche und Tarnung für die eigentlichen kriminellen Aktivitäten dienten. Daneben unterhielt die Organisation eine eigene bewaffnete Armee und war gefürchtet für ihre Säuberungskommandos. Zudem konnte die Schwarze Sonne auf ein gut funktionierendes System aus Informanten zurückgreifen, die an den Schlüsselstellen der Verwaltung und Staatsmacht positioniert waren, sowohl zu Zeiten der Galaktischen Republik als auch während des Galaktischen Imperiums. Der Vigo Xist arbeitete für die KUS und Cash Garullan war als Informant bei den Jedi eingeschleust. Auf Coruscant standen hochrangige Polizeioffiziere, Angehörige der lokalen Armeegarnison und sogar Mitarbeiter des imperialen Flottengeheimdienstes auf ihrer Lohnliste. Es galt, dass es in der Galaxis niemanden gab und sich nichts ereignete, ohne dass die Schwarze Sonne davon wußte. Die Schwarze Sonne duldete durchaus auch andere kriminelle Vereinigungen und Verbrechersyndikate neben sich und kooperierte in vielen Fällen sogar mit ihnen, um auch lokal ihren Einfluß einzubringen. Beispiele dafür waren die Hutten-''kajidics'' ("Clans" oder "Geschäftsunternehmen"), die ihrerseits mächtige Verbrecherorganisationen aufgebaut hatten und mit denen man gute Kontakte und Geschäftsbeziehungen pflegte. Nichtsdestotrotz zögerte die Schwarze Sonne nicht, lästige Konkurrenten und auch ehemalige Geschäftspartner aus dem Weg zu räumen, wenn sie nicht mehr von Nutzen waren oder zur Bedrohung wurden. Geschichte Über die Ursprünge und die erste Entstehung der Schwarzen Sonne ist nichts bekannt. Lange Zeit wirkte die Organisation im Verborgenen, so dass ihre Existenz kaum wahrgenommen wurde - beziehungsweise als Mythos galt. Die Vorstellung, dass es ein Verbrechersyndikat geben könnte, das im Geheimen die ganze galaktische Unterwelt kontrollierte, galt als so abwegig, dass allein deswegen eine ungehinderte Ausbreitung und Machtübernahme erfolgen konnte. Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg wuchs auf diese Weise ein mächtiges Syndikat heran, dessen Existenz man schließlich nicht mehr übersehen konnte. Verlust der Kommandoebene thumb|left|Darth Maul tötet die Vigos der Schwarzen Sonne. Im Jahr 33 VSY, kurz vor der Blockade von Naboo, begann Palpatine, seine Pläne zur Machtergreifung in die Tat umzusetzen. Dabei störte ihn insbesondere die Schwarze Sonne, die - als unberechenbarer Faktor und mit ihrem großen Einfluß - eine Gefahr für seine sorgfältig ausgearbeiteten Pläne war. Zudem hatte Palpatine den berechtigten Verdacht, das die Schwarze Sonne im Besitz von Informationen über die im Geheimen gebaute separatistische Droidenarmee war und diese gegen ihn verwenden könnte. Er schickte deswegen seinen Schüler Darth Maul aus, um das Hauptquartier der Schwarzen Sonne aufzusuchen, das sich zu dieser Zeit auf dem Planeten Ralltiir befand. Unterlord der Schwarzen Sonne war zu dieser Zeit Alexi Garyn, ein machtempfänglicher Mann, der seinerzeit zu alt für die Ausbildung zum Jedi gewesen war. Da diese Ausbildung, von der er bereits als Kind geträumt hatte, für ihn verbaut war, hatte er beschlossen, stattdessen das Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne zu werden - was ihm schließlich auch gelungen war, auch wenn die Umstände seiner Machtergreifung bis heute nicht geklärt sind. Garyn hatte sich auf Ralltiir eine Festung errichten lassen, die von zahlreichen Soldaten beschützt wurde, da er sich in seiner Position stets bedroht fühlte. Zudem ließ er sich durch eine persönliche Leibwächterin schützen, die Nachtschwester Mighalla, die erfahren in der Anwendung der dunklen Seite der Macht war. All diese Schutzmaßnahmen nützten Garyn nichts. Darth Maul, ein geschulter Sith, drang in das Hauptquartier ein und tötete alle neun dort versammelten Vigos. Anschließend überwältigte er Mighalla, die ihn mittels Machtblitzen aufzuhalten versuchte und tötete schließlich Garyn selbst. Dadurch, dass er der Schwarzen Sonne "den Kopf" abgeschlagen hatte, hoffte Palpatine, die Organisation ein für alle Mal entmachtet oder zumindest dauerhaft geschwächt zu haben. Tatsächlich hatte das Syndikat Mühe, den Verlust der gesamten Kommandoebene zu verkraften, und erholte sich viele Jahre lang nicht von diesem Schlag. Dennoch gab es in ihren Reihen noch immer genug ambitionierte Mitglieder, die die Chance gekommen sahen, sich selbst an die Spitze zu bringen - etwas, was mit einem noch bestehenden Vigo-Rat und der strikten Führung Garyns nicht ohne weiteres möglich gewesen wäre. Nach dem Tod Garyns schwang sich ein Mensch namens Dal Perhi, der seit längerem als Repräsentant für die Schwarze Sonne auf Coruscant tätig war, zum neuen Unterlord auf. Er behielt diesen Posten während der Klonkriege bis hinein in die Frühphase des Galaktischen Imperiums, wo er schließlich von Prinz Xizor abgelöst wurde. Höhepunkt der Macht Xizor war ein Falleen und entstammte dem adligen Königshaus Sizhran. Seine Familie war extrem wohlhabend. Xizor leitete das Transportunternehmen XTS, das ebenfalls äußerst gewinnträchtig war, und hatte daneben Anteile an weiteren Unternehmen, was sein Vermögen zu einem der größten Privatvermögen in der Galaxis anwachsen ließ. Schon früh begann er nebenbei, für die Schwarze Sonne zu arbeiten. Obwohl er weit unten auf der Karriereleiter begann, schaffte er es aufgrund seiner Ambitionen und seines Einflusses, sich relativ schnell nach oben zu arbeiten und schließlich die Position eines Captains einzunehmen. Im Jahr 7 VSY wurde Xizor in den Rang eines Vigo erhoben. thumb|right|Xizor erhebt Anspruch auf den Titel des Unterlords. Als in diesem Jahr Darth Vader auf seiner Heimatwelt Falleen eine Viertelmillionen Falleen auslöschen ließ, um fehlgeschlagene Experimente mit Biowaffen zu vertuschen, verlor Xizor seine gesamte Familie. Dieses Erlebnis trieb ihn zu dem Plan, sich an Darth Vader zu rächen. Da er, um an Vader heranzukommen, noch mehr Macht und Einfluß brauchte, mußte Xizor das Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne werden, um seinen langfristigen Racheplan in die Tat umzusetzen. Xizor entmachtete Dal Perhi und schwang sich selber zum neuen Unterlord auf. Anschließend beseitigte er sämtliche Personen innerhalb der Organisation, die seinen Ambitionen und Machtansprüchen im Weg stehen könnten, um seine eigene Machtposition absolut und unanfechtbar zu machen. Mit Hilfe seines gewaltigen Vermögens und seiner geschäftlichen Verbindungen machte er die Schwarze Sonne in den folgenden Jahren zur mächtigsten Verbrecherorganisation aller Zeiten, die im Schatten des Imperiums wuchs und gedieh. Sein Plan sah vor, das Syndikat so mächtig wie das Imperium selbst werden zu lassen, um es schließlich abzulösen und die Herrschaft über die Galaxis zu übernehmen. Zur Erlangung dieses Plans arbeitete Xizor daran, sich die Gunst des Imperators (und dadurch die Eifersucht Darth Vaders) zu erarbeiten. Seine Verbindungen zur Schwarzen Sonne wurden offiziell niemals bekannt und er trat stets nur als respektabler und wohltätiger Geschäftsmann auf Coruscant auf. Dass er gleichzeitig der Unterlord der Schwarzen Sonne war, war jedoch ein offenes Geheimnis. Die Schwarze Sonne und die Hutten thumb|left|Xizor, mächtigster Unterlord der Schwarzen Sonne, versucht, Jabba zu manipulieren. Bei den Hutten, die ebenfalls ihre Finger im Drogen- und Sklavenhandel hatten, kam es zur Zeit des Imperiums zu internen Machtkämpfen zwischen den Clans. Xizor, der diese Chance erkannte, mischte sich in diese Streitigkeiten ein, da er es für nützlich hielt, wenn die Hutten in seiner Schuld standen. Als Jabba vom Desilijic-Clan den Anführer des Besadii-Clans, Aruk, vergiftete, störte Xizor die Ermittlungen, damit die Besadii ihn um Hilfe baten. Auf diese Weise gelang es ihm, Jabbas Schuld zu beweisen und dadurch zu erwirken, dass Durga Besadii in seiner Schuld stand. So konnte Xizor den Hutten Durga dazu zwingen, ein Vigo zu werden - wordurch die Schwarze Sonne direkten Einfluß auf einen der mächtigsten Hutten-Clans erwarb. Xizors Untergang thumb|right|Xizor und seine rechte Hand, die Droidin Guri. So weit er die Schwarze Sonne auch gebracht hatte und so mächtig die Organisation auch geworden war - Xizor beging den Fehler, sich zu sehr um seinen persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen Darth Vader zu kümmern. Im Jahr 3 VSY versuchte Leia Organa Kontakt zur Schwarzen Sonne herzustellen, da sie sich von der Organisation Informationen darüber erhoffte, wer hinter den wiederholten Attentaten auf Luke Skywalkers Leben stand. Tatsächlich aber war Xizor selbst hinter Luke Skywalker her, weil er herausgefunden hatte, dass es sich bei ihm um Darth Vaders Sohn handelte. Leia wurde nach eingehender Prüfung von Xizors rechter Hand, der Attentäter-Droidin Guri, in seinen Palast nach Coruscant gebracht. Leia war äußerst überrascht, dass der prominente Xizor selbst das Oberhaupt der Schwarzen Sonne war. Er wiederum wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen, sie als Köder für Luke Skywalker zu verwenden, um endlich seine ersehnte Rache zu bekommen. Dieser Plan schlug jedoch fehl und endete erst mit der Zerstörung des Palastes und dem anschließenden Tod Xizors durch Darth Vader. Führerlos thumb|left|Xizors Nichte Savan versucht, die Macht zu übernehmen. Nach Xizors Tod herrschte in der Schwarzen Sonne ein Machtvakuum. Die einzelnen Vigos stritten sich blutig darüber, wer sein Nachfolger werden sollte. Xizors Nichte Savan faßte den Plan, selbst die Herrschaft über die Organisation an sich zu nehmen. Sie hetzte die Vigos gegeneinander auf, um zu verhindern, dass diese sich auf eine neue Führung einigten. Anschließend machte sich auf die Suche nach Guri, die nach Xizors Tod untergetaucht war, um die wichtigen Daten der Schwarzen Sonne zurückzufordern, die sich noch immer in Guris Datenspeichern befanden. Nachdem Guri jedoch umprogrammiert wurde, mußte Savan feststellen, dass die alten Passwörter nicht länger funktionierten und die wichtigen Geheiminformationen über die Schwarze Sonne für immer verloren waren. Ein niederrangiges Mitglied der Schwarzen Sonne namens Dequc schmiedete einen anderen Plan, um sich an die Macht zu bringen. Er gab sich in Anlehnung an Xizor selbst den Titel "Prinz" und gründete eine Splittergruppe der Schwarzen Sonne, die er "Black Nebula" nannte. Zwar schlossen sich der Gruppe einige weitere Mitglieder an, die Organisation wurde aber bei weitem nicht so einflußreich und mächtig wie das ehemalige Syndikat unter Xizors Herrschaft. Black Nebula wurde schließlich vom Imperium zerschlagen, als der Imperator seine Attentäterin Mara Jade auf Dequc ansetzte. Kampf um die Führerschaft Ein weiterer Versuch, die Macht an sich zu reißen, wurde von Moff Flirry Voru unternommen, der zu Zwangsarbeit in den Spice-Minen von Kessel verurteilt worden war. Nach seiner Freilassung schaffte er es für einige Zeit, die Schwarze Sonne neu zu formieren, jedoch wurde er von der Neuen Republik vor Gericht gestellt und erneut nach Kessel zurückgeschickt. Seine Nachfolge trat der Vigo und ehemalige Mitgefangene Y'ull Acib im Jahr 11 NSY an. Im Gegensatz zu den früheren Unterlords wirkte Acib eher im Untergrund. Die Schwarze Sonne trat kaum noch in Erscheinung, sondern konsolidierte sich stattdessen im Geheimen, wo sie ihre Macht und ihren Einfluß langsam zurückzugewinnen versuchte. Acib war bei weitem keine so prominente Persönlichkeit wie Xizor, sondern lebte sehr zurückgezogen. Seine Herrschaft währte nicht lange; noch im selben Jahr wurde er von Durga dem Hutten ermordet, der anschließend die Führung der Organisation an sich nahm. Das Ende der Schwarzen Sonne thumb|right|Vorletzter Unterlord: Durga der Hutte. Durga war ein einflußreicher Unterlord, der jedoch durch seine eigenen Machenschaften noch im gleichen Jahr starb. Im Jahr 24 NSY übernahm der ehemalige Kopfgeldjäger Czethros die Macht. Zu dieser Zeit war die Schwarze Sonne wieder mächtiger geworden und hatte es geschafft, Informanten in alle wichtigen Bereiche des öffentlichen Lebens einzuschleusen. Nachdem Czethros versucht hatte, mittels krimineller Machenschaften die Kontrolle über die Casinos an sich zu nehmen und dabei auch nicht vor Mord zurückschreckte oder davor, wichtige Personen rauschgiftabhängig zu machen, um sie besser manipulieren zu können, begann die Neue Republik, nach ihm zu suchen. Schließlich infiltrierte die Schwarze Sonne die Minen auf Kessel, wo der Manager Nien Nunb beinahe einem Anschlag zum Opfer fiel. Dieses lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Jedi auf die Vorgänge. Als die Schwarze Sonne mit einer Armee die Spice-Minen von Kessel überfiel, deckten die jungen Jedi Jaina Solo und Lowbacca das ganze Ausmaß der Machenschaften auf. Bevor Czethros über eine Funkanlage galaxisweit seine in Position gebrachten Aktivisten und Infiltratoren zu den Waffen rufen konnte, gelang es den Jedi, die Funkanlage auf Kessel zu sabotieren, die Gefangenen zu befreien und die gelandeten Kommandos der Schwarzen Sonne zurückzuschlagen. Um seine eigene Gefangennahme zu verhindern, stürzte sich Czethros in eine Karbonit-Gefrieranlage. Im Anschluß an diesen fehlgeschlagenen Putschversuch deckte die Neue Republik alle Machenschaften der Schwarzen Sonne auf und ermittelte in langwierigen Verhören und Untersuchungen die Namen aller Beteiligten und aller noch verbliebenen Infiltratoren, die daraufhin ihrer Machtpositionen beraubt wurden. Durch diese Maßnahmen der Neuen Republik wurde die Schwarze Sonne ein für alle Mal zerschlagen. Quellen *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg 1 - Die Mandalorianische Rüstung'' *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg 2 - Das Sklavenschiff'' *''Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg 3 - Die große Verschwörung'' *Prinz Xizor in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *Schwarze Sonne in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *Guri in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Darth Maul'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Obsession'' Kategorie:Organisationen ! Kategorie:Kriminelle Vereinigungen en:Black Sun ru:Чёрное Солнце